Card games are popular among persons of all ages because they require participants to use strategy and skill in an attempt to out-maneuver their opponents and win the game. A standard card deck includes 52 playing cards divided into four suits (spades, diamonds, hearts and clubs) each having multiple card types numbered from two to ten, in addition to a king card, a queen card, a jack card and an ace card. Recently, the Pentagon released a 52-card deck of playing cards known as the Iraqi Most Wanted playing cards. These playing cards feature fifty-two of those who were the most wanted Iraqi officials in Saddam Hussein's regime at the time the Operation Iraqi Freedom war started in 2003. The Iraqi Most Wanted playing cards were designed to aid U.S. military personnel in identifying and capturing these officials.